For what's rightful
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: The Equestrian Civil War is drawing near to the start, and Ponies are choosing sides. The New Lunar Republic or the Royal Solar Empire. One young stallion is about to meet face to face with another once close friends in Kindergarten, before one leaves Canterlot and joins the Republic.


**AN: I am going to do another Short Story, set in an Alternate Timeline where the New Lunar Republic is born, set before the Coronation. The OCs are created by my Imaginating brain, both who will choose different sides. Also, be sure to check out my other Shorts, and OnGoing stories. So with those notes done, let's see how this plays out.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This fanfic is made for fun and not for profit.**

* * *

The glittering Moon dawns, bathing them into the sleeps under the blankets of the bed. It is the night time in Canterlot City, and one pony in robes is carrying his saddlebags. His Copper-coloured wings shelled, and he is ready to leave Canterlot with one extending and a single but fierce flap, blasting gust of wind sideways.

After hearing the truth about the once Benevolent Princess that is Princess Celestia, that she would start her Conquest, he doesn't want to be part of the invading forces. He was about to take off until a voice catches him.

"Copper Chain?"

Caught. But he wasn't surprised to hear a voice from his close friend, Smart Look, a pale blue unicorn with silver mane, and light teal eyes. He actually had a horn, making him the unicorn.

"I saw your wings." The Blue Silver unicorn said,

Copper Chain pulled down his Hood, to reveal his face. His coat is Light Copper. His short mane is coloured with red violet, and his eyes glitter with Deep sea blue.

"*Sigh* Smart Look." Copper whispered, dissapointed that he may have to see him yet again. "You always catch me when I am trying to do something on my own." He whispered, but Smart is focusing on one subject to ask.

"Where are you going?" Smart asked.

Copper Chain wants to leave without telling Smart Look. Copper & Smart were close friends in Canterlot Kindergarten, or so he thought. Smart has always been ordering him around, forcing him to be more talkative. However, Copper never wanted to be more talkative. When Smart's friend Twilight Sparkle's friends visited, Copper grown friendly with them, but other most ponies in Canterlot shows distrust to him. Even his teacher tasked her along with Rainbow and others not to be friends with Copper. Copper's been a scared colt, but taught by family to be brave.

Copper and Smart both are now grown up, and Copper's parents are gone. There are not founded, and it makes Copper worry. Copper close his deep blue eyes. He wants to leave without telling, fearing he would anger a pony. He wants to see the smiles and-

_No. I must do it._ Copper thoughted,_ I don't want anything to do with Princess Celestia, or Smart Look._ He took a deep breath, and open his mouth. This is not the time to be scared. It's time to be brave right here and right now. This is his path, and his path only. He doesn't care if he tells his friends or not.

"I am leaving Canterlot, Smart Look." Copper answered without turning his head. Smart gasped at what he said, he was going to run away.

"You're leaving? Why?!" Smart Look asked in worriness, but Copper didn't turned his head around, with both eyes closed. "Why?!" Smart Look repeated the question, then Seconds later, Smart is reaching the guessed conclusion of why he's running away.

"Don't tell me this is about your Parents." Smart Look said, and Copper had little time to answer before Smart continued, deciding to urge him to stay, "I told you to don't worry about it. This is not about Family right now." Hearing the last sentence angers Copper a bit, and he spoke without looking back, with growing venomous dripping.

"Saying that makes me not want to talk to you at all, Smart." Copper quietly seethed, with his right hoof shaking, forcing Smart Look to gasped and stepped back from Copper's surprising anger. "My parents loved me and I love them back, and they are gone." He shook his head and let go of his anger before standing brave, "No... This is not about my Parents being gone right now. I am leaving because of what I heard from Celestia. I am moving away to Ponyville to meet up with my other friends, and Princess Luna."

"What are you saying?" Smart asked, growing a glare. "Didn't our friend Twilight told you way back? She is protecting us all from different kinds of threats. She would never hurt a-" Copper cut him off after hearing the last words.

"Never? I disagree!" Copper growled, his voice returning to being venomous, "I saw what she did. Attacking a poor young Griffon. I felt sorry after she punished the ponies protecting the young Griffon. He is innocent and she kicked him out without even healing them." It was terrible for Copper to hear Celestia taking rashful actions by banning all Griffons from Equestria after a slight misunderstanding. "He is Innocent I am telling you."

"No they are **not**!" Smart stomped his hoof. "It's their fault for trespassing! Their fault for letting greediness control then! I care very less if they are innocent. Celestia doesn't care either. The Griffons are forever a threat." Smart Look had never trusted a Griffon, and he is happy that Celestia took care of them. Copper wanted to protect the Griffon but failed, and it was banished with injuries shown. Copper was angry with her choice. "Look. Just come back. I'll forgive you if you agree to help conquer the Griffon Kingdom. They need to be punished with Death."

"If you're thinking about urging me to join the Royal Guards, forget it." Copper denied, making Smart Look step back. "Besides, I've already tried numberous times. Those Ponies here in Canterlot don't trust me at all." Copper himself failed to join the Royal Guards way before the incident, saying that he lacks discipline. After numberous yearly attempts he asked himself this, _Why bother anymore? I lost hope here in Canterlot. I tried making friends but failed. I tried joining the ranks but denied. So why bother anymore after all my last month?_

"I'm siding with the New Lunar Republic." Copper declared, which snapped Smart to his Desperate look.

"No. You're helping the Royal Guards." Smart Look said, growing persuasive in his voice, but Copper hadn't cared if they are persuasive.

"I told you I will be denied." Copper said, "If I'm uneligible to join, then I'm uneligible to join at all."

"I don't care if you are uneligible! **You will join!**" Smart Look shouted with now hostile look, before galloping forward, ready to charge at him. Peaceful Negotiations are over, now he is resorted to persuading him with violence. Copper heard this and started flapping his wings, taking off before Smart Look can fire a cyan-coloured magic beam. Copper dodged one shot before swooping down and deliver an uppercut, launching Smart Look in the air and to the ground like volley ball. Smart Look got up and gave a deeping glare and fire more magic beams. Copper remembers how much Twilight taught Smart Look, but the weakness is leaving itself wide open without any defensive spells. Copper swoop in a clocky circle, before delivering another uppercut as Smart fired a magic spark of punch in Copper's face, but Copper didn't flinch. Smart Look lands on the concrete floor, and slowly gets up in pain.

"Copper..." Smart began to say, but stopped by Copper's voice.

"Just leave me be." Copper demanded, "I don't care how much you urge me, I will not help them."

"Copper, Listen to me." Smart started taking with voice of persuading.

"I listened enough." Copper spoke back, but Smart ignored and started reasoning with him.

"This is not about Freedom or doing the Right thing. This is not about making friends right now. This is about bringing Honor, Glory, and Justice. You need the light to win." Smart said, growing his glare, "Say it. Say Honor Glory Justice now!"

"No." Copper shook his head, turning his head to glare at the glaring Smart Look, "This is my own Choice, and I am very proud of it. I am siding with the New Lunar Republic, end of story."

"Then..." Smart enlargens his magical aura around the unicorn horn of his, anxious in getting Copper to join the ranks of the Royal Guards, he raised his voice to the best he can to make it look like a Royal Canterlot Voice but not nearly there, "**I'll turn you into a Mindless Puppet!**" He fired a big beam in the air, and Copper flew away. The beam started moving as Smart Look moved his head, which also moved the direction of his horn. Copper was not like Rainbow Dash who can fly that fast, but that doesn't make him useless in dodging. He circled and go for a quarterback tackling, finally knock-launching Smart Look by two hindhoof stomps to the Canterlot houses.

Not wanting to fight him any further, Copper flapped his wings and started flying, zooming away.

"Goodbye, Smart Look." Copper muttered, flapping as fast as he can. He kept his head forward and not looking back.

It took half an hour for Copper to reach the big village that is Ponyville. As he reaches, he lands behind the old Tree house belonging to Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of Celestia. He remembers the adventures he went with Smart Look in Ponyville before being called back to Canterlot.

One single trop of Copper's hoof and he was tackled by accident, all the way to the big tree. Copper groaned and got up, to see a pegasus in black purple suit with yellow lightning bolt inlines. Their mane is shown however, along with the Pony's coat by determining the nuzzle. A Yellow coat, and a pink mane.

"Oh! Sorry!" She muttered, "I am running late and-" before turning her head to stare at the pony. "Copper Chain? It is you!"

"Fluttershy." Copper whispered, before getting tackled into a Glompy hug. When Copper first visited Ponyville, he's gained friendship here and it was better here. Shame he was dragged back to Canterlot by Smart Look's persuading. Now he is staying here forever. But now he's learned to be brave and say no. By doing that, he earned himself his own gift: staying in Ponyville for now. "Good to see you again. Is Princess Luna here?"

"Oh, no." Fluttershy answered, "She is at the Basement with her fellow Guards. She is interrogating the prisoner." gasping when he saw a bruise on his face. "Oh dear! Let me patch you up." Without any reply, Copper is soft bitten by the robe and dragged along until the two reaches the Cottage owned by Fluttershy. Copper then sees Applejack waiting for Fluttershy. Applejack was much surprised to see him.

"Copper? I thought you were going to stay at Canterlot." Applejack said, "What happened?"

"I changed my mind." Copper said, "It won't make any difference since I was unable to join them."

"They won't let you join?" Applejack said, "If they said that you lack Discipline, they lie." Copper looked at Applejack like she's crazy.

"How can you say that? Maybe they are-"

"I heard a stranger came here through our night." The crowned blue alicorn walks in. Copper recognized her very well. This is Princess Luna, sister of Celestia. She gasped as she layed eyes on him. "Copper. You were suppose to be here on time."

Copper Smiled, and bowed. Fluttershy stopped his moving to finish patching up the face.

"Please. No need to bow."

"Forgive my lateness." Copper said, "I ran into some trouble with my old friend Smart Look."

"You mean that Varmint we are very suspicious with?" Applejack grew angry at the name. "Thank her that Thief won't steal any apples."

"What happen between you and him?" Fluttershy asked,

"Yes. I like to know too." Princess Luna said,

Then Copper explained his last encounter, where Copper is packing up to leave before stopped by Smart Look, who is threatening him to help the Solar Empire or be turned into a puppet, but luckly Copper fought back and defeated Smart Look. He explains that how he would be denied entry to the ranks of the Royal Guards the same time, until Luna cuts him off.

"The same Excuse they told you?" Luna said,

"You too?" Copper said,

"Now it's my turn to explain something." Luna began, "Copper. It was not by the Discipline you lack. We all know you had above-average discipline. The reason is the Jealousy within Celestia, the Royal Captain, her Faithful Student, and most of her Subjects in Canterlot."

"Jealousy?" Copper repeated the word she said in her last sentence.

"Yes." Luna said, "The Captain of the Royal Guards is very jealous of your super proficient fighting skills, he doesn't want you joining. In fact we actually know about your clan, and I am glad to know you hadn't joined. The Chain Clan were actually allies of my old Lunar Republic during my time as Nightmare Moon."

"That was a fine job however. Kicking Smart's no-good flank." Applejack smiled, "The Ponyville here took the liking of the Chain Clan."

"But now we must move on to important matters." Luna said,

"What important matters?" Fluttershy asked,

"Copper Chain." Luna began, "I'd like for you to join the Shadowbolt Ranks."

"J-J-Join?" Fluttershy looks surprised,

"Yes. Captain was looking for your skills." Luna smiled, "With you, we can overthrow my Sister."

"You'll help us, Will you?" Fluttershy asked, "We need a Champion. A Champion strong enough to punish the Empire."

Copper couldn't believe it. After denied entry from the Royal Guards for numberous times, even denied by Celestia, he is given the chance to join the Shadowbolts. Yes... This would be much better. Better to laugh at the Royal Guard's face and make them wish they hadn't denied his entry. Copper gave Princess Luna a great salute.

"Luna. I accept your offer." Copper smiled, "When shall I meet the captain?"

"The next night. We need full strength when we rest." Luna said, and Copper nodded. This is the perfect timing at last, because in three days, the Civil War begins and he is ready to give Smart Look the future deep beating he deserves for hurting his true friends Applejack and Fluttershy, three months ago...

_Maybe..._ Copper thoughted with a proud smile, _Being friends with Darkness is the correct path. The path I truely wanted. Sorry Smart Look, but this will be my chosen destiny._

_**Down with the Evil Sun. Long Live the Good Moon.**_

* * *

Smart Look finds himself opening his eyes in one of the Hospital Beds. When he removes his blankets, he finds bandages wrapped around his body. He sees the nurse pony, and surprising Twilight Sparkle the student.

"Oh! You are awake." The nurse said,

"How long was I out?" Smart Look asked,

"Just a few hours. You took some terrible beatings. She says you had no broken bones, but there are cuts." Twilight hugged him. The hooves around him touches the wounds, stinging him.

"Guh. Too tight!" Smart grunted,

"Twilight, please." Nurse pleaded, making Twilight unhug. "I know he's your friend, but you can't just hug an injured person."

"But I heard that Copper Chain hurt him." Twilight said, before her voice turns to a whisper, "Celestia is right..."

"Right? What do you mean?" Smart asked,

"She said that Copper Chain cannot be trusted at all times." Twilight said, then began explaining. "I read a prophecy book about Copper Chain's Family. They were savages during the first war. Celestia fought the Chain Clan, and she risen victorious, before banishing the whole clan. Unfortunately there were few hiding." The short story made Smart Look stared in shock,

"You mean, I was urging the villain?" Smart said,

"Urge? What do you mean?" Twilight asked, and Smart began explaining his encounter, of how Smart tried to get him to stay in Canterlot and help. When Smart reaches the part that he'll threaten with a Puppet Spell, Twilight gasped.

"A Puppet Spell?! You know that is a forbidden spell!" Twilight glared and lectured, Nurse knows about the spell too.

"Why would you use something like that?" Nurse asked, "Using a forbidden spell as Unicorn is punishable. Only Alicorns can use it."

"I know that but I had no choice." Smart Look said, "He's going to keep refusing my demands to join the Ranks." he hung his head in defeat, "Twilight, after recovery, can you let me go to Ponyville? I want to drag him back and force him. I want to force him to learn justice and be talkative like me." Twilight thoughted about the option Smart said, and she made a decision.

"No..." Twilight said, "I'm sorry. He is going to be long gone from being persuaded. As I said before, The Chain Clan can never be trusted. Also, Ponyville is already taken over. They are loyal to Princess luna." Smart sighed and looked at the bed. Twilight placed one hoof on one shoulder. "Smart, Canterlot still has you, the most trusted unicorn. Copper may be strong and skillful, you have magic that I taught you. You still have friends in Canterlot."

"Thanks I guess..." Smart Look said,

"Nurse. How long until he is fully recovered?" Twilight turned to the nurse with a question,

"In few hours." The nurse smiled, "There needs to be a check up before I can release him."

"That's good to hear." She smiled, "And Smart Look. Before I go, I need to ask you something." Smart stared at Twilight, "As you know, we are about to go to war against the New Lunar Republic. I have a feeling your friend Copper may end up siding with them. When the time comes, I need you to pinkie-pie promise to never show any mercy to him. Remember that he cannot be trusted."

Smart Look stood silent for minutes, before opening his mouth.

"Okay. I promise. I guess you are right." Smart Look said, his rising to see the Promise fulfilled, "I promise I will slay Copper Chain when the time comes. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Well then. Time for me to go." Twilight smiled, waving her hoof to bid farewell. "I'll bring Rainbow along next time we meet."

Then Smart Look is left alone with the Nurse, to be checked on.

_Then it seems I have no other choice._ Smart thoughted, _Right then. I'll fulfill the Pinkie Pie Promise then, and make Copper regret his poor decision. I hope you are futurely ready, because I will be sure to end your life in this Civil War._

_For Twilight. For Celestia. And... _

_**Glory to the Royal Sun.**_


End file.
